Look At Me Now
by Triplet Ninja
Summary: Naruto was forgotten, neglected, and abandoned by those he trusted. Left to dry and rot for his own "protection" but in a twisted turn of events he will ascend, to become more powerful than all before him, and maybe regainthe bonds others had forsaken.
1. Forgotten

**Dear readers,**

**In this Orochimaru is still good, and Naruto is 14. There is no immortality jutsu, and the Pain/Akatsuki attack hasn't occurred. All the bijuu and Jinchuuriki are around and will play a special part in this. Lastly I got part of the Storyline from Haseo55.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Left Behind**

**Summary:** After bringing Sasuke back and he agreed to stay in this "rotten village" life went downhill for Naruto. He was forgotten by everyone, even Jaraiya and Tsunade. Life has become terrible. Now without enforcement, he is mocked (constantly) and beaten (only on birthday). His only friends are Lee, Hinata, and Sakura. All his friends are Elite chuunin on the verge of becoming Jounin (Actually Neji and Shikamaru are Jounin). Right now things might look up for Naruto soon …

(-)

1 Year Earlier

_In the Hokages office stood the Konoha 12 after being called together by fifth Hokage and Slug Sannin, Tsunade Senju; also their mentors and Tsunade's teammates, Jaraiya the Toad Sannin, and Orochimaru the Snake Sannin._

"_Thank you for all coming and we, the sannin have some important information to give you." Said Tsunade. "Now does anyone know why they are here?" Everyone shook their heads negatively. "Well, you all should be very proud of yourselves, because as of now in light of recent event; we the sannin have decided to train you all as our apprentices…"_

_Everyone in the group was speechless besides Naruto. "Yatta! I'll be training with baa-chan, ero-sennin, and teme-sennin!"_

_Suddenly Tsunade spoke, "except for you Naruto, you do not qualify."_

"_No way! How come!? I worked hard enough!" he bellowed._

_Then Tsunade replied "Well, for starters, your chakra control is as bad as an academy student, you don't even __**KNOW**__ and can barely even dispel a genjutsu, IF you figure you are trapped in one in the first place. Your only effective jutsu is the __**Kage Bunshin**__ (shadow clone) and __**Rasengan**__ which you can only do using a clone. Sakura probably has better Taijutsu than you. And even though Lee can't use chakra he has some of the best Taijutsu moves ever. Lastly, you are a danger to yourself and the team you're on, your brash moves could get anyone killed in a battle situation."_

"_But baa-chan I will work ward! I promise! I won't slack and I will pay attention! Come ero-sennin. Back me up! I'll need to come with you if I want to become Hokage! Bbbbelieve ittt!" Naruto was stuttering and blubbering. Tears were trickling out of his sorrow filled eyes._

_Her iron will still intact, she replied. "Naruto, I'm sorry but this my only option."_

_Naruto then replied coldly, "Okay then. I'm sorry I didn't live up to your expectations, Hokage-sama, Jaraiya-sama, and Orochimaru-sama." His voice dripping with sarcasm and laced with venom. Making the three flinch._

_As Naruto walked out of the building he heard snickering or whispers of how he wasn't even worthy of the headband or how he was and always would be dead last. But amongst those voices he also heard three calls of "Shisou why would you do that to Naruto!" from Sakura a "That was very unyouthful" from Lee, and a "Thatttt is nnot vvery fairr Tsunade-sama." From Hinata._

Present

(-)

Nowadays everything for Naruto is terrible. Gone was the loud obnoxious brat who was now replaced with a quiet, cunning yet timid boy. The only friends he had were Hinata, Lee, and Sakura. Though Sakura was starting to think of Naruto more and more in a different sense (not that she would ever tell anyone that). Shikamaru got the guts to ask Ino out which resulted in an instant couple, which in turn started a chain reaction of events. Now almost all of the people in the Konoha 11 were dating someone. Kiba got Hinata to fall for him using his "charm", Sasuke met some girl named Karin on the training trip, and Neji grew some bawls and went with Tenten on a date. Lee, Shino, and Choji were still not with anyone due to their more odd, or unattractive features. Once they got back the 11 others swept through the ranks becoming Chunin and soon to be Jounin while Naruto was left behind as a shadow. He wasn't even allowed to go the chunin exams right now because had no sensei since Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi were switched to a special squad division to join his "comrades".

After saying goodnight to Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku Ramen he returned to his apartment. Once he got there he found the same colorful words written on the wall like Die, Scum, Stain, Demon, Murderer, and Spawn of Hell.

Once in his now air conditioned "shack" he laid down on his couch and did something he never did. He cried, tears of sorrow. Remembering all the people who abandoned him like the Konoha 11, Kakashi, even Jaraiya, and Tsunade. He remembered the beatings and glares. The betrayal, and words thrown at him. The only people he had left were Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitarishi, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Also he had Teuchi, Ayame, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, Udon , Moegi, and Konohomaru. Everyone else turned a blind eye to how he was being treated and he eventually cried himself to sleep thinking about these things.

**Unknown Location**

The palace like structure was godly, and held a majestic aura. The entire structure from a bird's eye view was shaped like a pentagon. It was atop a mountain hidden in the clouds, so you could look down and see the endless forest surrounding it.

"**This boy does not deserve this kind of life." **Spoke a voice** "He has the potential to become as powerful as **_**him**_**. Those lowly ninja don't deserve to be graced with his kindness."**

"**If only they knew of the power he held." **Said a feminine voice.** "Then they would respect him and treat him like he should be treated."**

"**But would that be for the best." **Replied another.** "If they did know from the beginning, he would be a pampered and spoiled brat; one not worthy of coming here, to this place."**

"**Ah but then he wouldn't have had to experience all of the horrors he HAS been through." **Chipped in the first again.

"**No matter it is time to act don't you all agree. That boy has suffered enough and I believe that master and his paths would agree." **Called a fourth voice

"**HAHA! About time we got moving onto something exciting! Wooooohooooo! It's time to have FUN! Let's go you lazy bums!"** At that the five figures disappeared in Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Lightning.

**Well these first few chapters are based a bit off of Rise of The Shredder, Scion of the Tribunal. But trust me COMPLETELY different plot. In this Are the elements, the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki, the paths, and a special sennin we all know and love.**


	2. Your Demon is Your Imagination

**Dear Readers,**

**Hello I am back and I would personally like to thank Death God, Minato 0077, Ngbeken Lovette, jgreek, AnimeRocker 469, and dbsgtfan2004 for their very pleasing reviews they are my very first ever so they will be remembered. Also I would like to say thanks to all who read this story. Also if you are wondering, on the **_**inside**_**, Naruto is more timid and cunning, but still he is mostly the normal impulsive Naruto. But on the outside, he wears the mask of his stupid, ignorant self completely filled to the max. Now he thinks a bit more and learns how to sneak to watch Jaraiya's lessons sense he isn't part of the special group. This is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism, and lastly, enjoy!**

(-)

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"It was all a dream, all a dream, fake, don't think about it. God. Oh my God. It was all a (sob) dream. Just forget about it, about ALL of it."

Naruto woke with a cold sweat broke all over his face tears streamed from his eyes and he looked as broken as a mirror that shattered. He looked like a deer in headlights and his eyes had fear written all over them. Lately, about 3 weeks ago it seemed every night; a horrifying nightmare plagued his sleep. Making him start to fear the very idea of getting rest. Each night the dream would have a different scenario, but end up with the same out come every single time. It haunted him like a shadow, never leaving his mind, and always lingering behind him like an ominous, oppressing cloud. Tonight it was different though. Usually he was killed and those around he once considered precious, smiled at his dying body. The only ones that shed tears for him were Lee, Sakura, Hinata, and Choji surprisingly. Each time he had the visions in his sleep; another part of the happy go lucky boy died. Slowly succumbing to the loneliness inside. This time however was worse.

(-)

_Flashback_

_Naruto awoke, drowsiness written all over his exhausted features. He tried to sit up, only to find he was chained to a giant stone pillar that jutted out of the land. The intense heat of the sun above had him sweating, and the there was no breeze to cool him down. As far as the eye could see, there was no sign of any type of civilization. After hanging there for a while he started to get tired and slowly he became dehydrated. _

_He thought about his predicament and wondered how he got there and also wondered if anyone cared. He thought about his courses of action and decided that, if he were to survive he would have to have someone rescue him. Due to his surroundings he also concurred that he was somewhere near Suna since it was bare and the landscape resembled that of the desert conditions at the village. Multiple questions floated around his mind with no answers like how he was taken from his bed in Konoha; then transported all the way here using some form of creature or machine that could withstand the desert heat; and finally, wrapped and chained to the gargantuan rock. As he was pondering all these variables his surroundings shifted and swirled, (the way Tobi does) changing from a barren wasteland to a dark muggy room. _

_No light shone into the place where he was chained since there were no windows. The only light visible in the room was a single candle that flickered on a wooden table casting sinister shadows that only added to the rooms grim aura. He could see five to ten feet in front of himself and even when his eyes adjusted his vision still couldn't pierce through the twilight. He also noticed that instead of being chained to a giant spire-like rock, he was chained up on a cold stone wall, and was bound so high up that he couldn't touch the ground with his feet. Naruto then in retaliation started kicking, punching, and struggling against the chains; adding chakra to his fists and feet to bust them. Though every time he tried his chakra drained completely meaning that they had chakra absorbing chains. This left him with one emotion; pure, unadulterated, fear._

_In his head Naruto prayed, hoping that some heavenly being would bring some sort of savior to rescue him. But unfortunately for Naruto, it seemed the angels in heaven had turned their heads and only the demons from hell were listening to his silent plea. After a while, a group of people adorning sinister smiles appeared who Naruto recognized as the Konoha 11 (minus Sakura, Hinata, Lee, and Choji) and their sensei. Then even more people appeared from the shadows like Jaraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, and the parents of the Konoha 11 that still were alive. _

_Then torches started appearing in the distance multiplying and multiplying over and over until the entire room was lit. Bathed in light he could see the room was a giant almost never ended. There was only one narrow path cutting straight through it and on both sides spikes that looked sharper than diamond. The evil smiles appeared next to the torches again, then the rest of the unknown figures body's cleared up so Naruto could see; all of the spite filled villagers each and every one, holding a torch in one hand, and a spiked whip in the other. Then they all organized into a line that seemingly stretched forever, walked up to him, and whipped him. _

_It started with those he barely knew, whipping across his chest, leaving scars that would last for a lifetime and that hurt even more. Blood slowly waltzed down his chest making trails of crimson red adding to his already haggard appearance. They all chanted "Kill the Demon! Slay the Demon! Kill the Demon! Slay the Demon! Kill the Demon! Slay the Demon!" over and over again in a sick rhythm. As the line shortened the people started attacking harder and fiercer, and became people he knew more personally._

_Now he was drenched in his own blood, his vision was hazy and his mind was in shambles from the blood loss. He felt discombobulated so much that the pain from each whip felt like dull throbbing. The worst pain however came from his heart; he couldn't believe that everyone hated him so much, that everyone held so much spite toward him; though the thought that they only hated the Kyuubi and not himself did help to cushion the blow._

_Now it was the end of the line wear his x-precious people stood. The chanting was gone because all of the rest stopped. Now his old friends stood before him with no weapons, but still keeping their hideous smiles. They walked up to him and didn't hurt him at all physically; but scarred forever with the worlds that ejected from those hideous grins. They shouted at him words that hurt millions of times more than any of the lashes at his body. They mocked him for what seemed like ages. Each word was a __**chidori**__ through his chest. His heart was torn to shreds like paper in a paper cutter. He could take the beatings and the scorn from villagers; he was also somewhat afraid of the Kyuubi like them. But their fear amplified because they had no way to survive. They were ants under the Kyuubi's foot. But his own friends doing this to him? It was unbearable. The villagers just made him more determined to get himself noticed and become Hokage. But his friends and sensei were part of his precious people, and they said they hated him. Once the damage was dealt, he only had a tiny sliver of his once enormous heart because of what they did. The only reason it wasn't gone was because Lee, Choji, Hinata, and Sakura were not amongst the crowds._

_Minutes later his vision began to blur and somewhere in the back of his clouded mind he knew even his Jinchuuriki powers couldn't hold up against the blood loss. So he fell into a deep slumber filled to the brim with thoughts of anguish, and loneliness._

**In the back of Naruto's Mind**

_A giant cage of golden bars stood towering into the heavens like an infinite prison cell. The kanji for "seal" posted over the lock. From inside the gargantuan cage a deep guttural growl of massive proportions was heard which seemed to be words. "__**Well that kid sure is emotional, he just can't handle being completely betrayed and sold out by his "precious people" eh.**__" Said the Kyuubi as he pushed a bit of chakra into the memory part of his brain destroying the worst part of his dream and some other ones from a while back due to the acidic trait of his chakra. "__**I swear to Kami that the boy will tear himself apart with his insecurity. I need a strong capable Jinchuuriki to show my strength and fulfill favor I still have to the Uchiha named Madara. After the child the prophecy deserves nothing less than the best, and strongest; ooh and don't forget most handsome Bijuu.**__" Kyuubi snickered (or growled) at his own wittiness which only goes to prove; that the Kyuubi no Yoko has not looked in a mirror._

**So yes it might confuse you a bit but the Kyuubi did erase the part of Naruto's dream wear it was the worst because even if he does want to bust out; he still has a sliver of respect for his willpower, and wants to have a strong capable Jinchuuriki. **

**By the way did I tell you that … I hate myself, I hate myself, and I hate myself! I can't believe I took this long to update! F#ck me! Wait … don't do that. I am so frustrated with the fact that my mom went all crazy and burnt my router out. Once again I was pretty much sealed away from the outside world without my Wi-Fi and resorted to reading Manga as a way to keep myself from dying. Sorry if this seemed terrible to you all. I didn't want to make the dream like this but my brother begged me to. My sister didn't even read this chapter because it was too much of a horror dream. But I promise you all this will not be horror; I just put the dream in as a request for my brother. If to you this not horror, sorry; but my family did. If you want you can suggest some stuff. And if my grammar seems terrible to you I'm sorry. I am American and know my ABC's (I hope) so rest easy. Remember I would love some constructive criticism from you and thanks for reading!**

**Help!**

**Help!**

**Help!**

**Anyone! Please!**

**I'm Dying of Lack of Review So PLEASE!**

**REVIEW TO SAVE ME! :o**


End file.
